June 2006
High Society, Media, Police, Politics Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, well-wishers and friends; well, it's been a difficult four months for both of us. I'm sure you could imagine my shock in that I went to bed an overworked, over-imbibed, and slightly oversexed bar owner and upon waking discovered that I was, in fact, a criminal mastermind. Well, that time has passed now, and not a day too soon. The allegations, as Mr. Stein and I stated from the beginning, proved to be false and all charges have been dropped. Whew, that's a relief. I really wasn't looking forward to meeting my shower daddy. But, I've learned quite a bit from my brief sojourn as suspected mob kingpin. I learned how to get out from behind my desk, go out and about and meet the many fine people who live in this city. For those who gave me their best wishes, their wisdom, their friendship and their support, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am truly grateful and quite honoured. However, it hasn't been all sweetness and light, though. This little razzmatazz and rigmarole has taken a healthy bite out of our businesses. Between the losses to our business, the loss of earnings due to forced closure, legal fees and in my case at least, a sizable bar tab, both our bank accounts are a fair bit lighter. But we have our health, our businesses, our cars and our homes - things which many people in this city do not have, which is why we have decided not to pursue litigation against the city for false imprisonment, loss of earnings and libel. This whole sorry affair has been a mistake of huge proportions made by the Constabulary, but just that, a mistake by the Constabulary, not by the people of Stoke-on-Trent. We therefore see no reason to sue this city, because that money can, and should, be used to help the poor and disadvantaged who live here. That's the real cause of crime in this city - the poverty and lack of opportunity - not bush-league Moriarty’s disguised as nightclub owners. Now, I'm not being entirely altruistic here, folks. If a few of the investigating officers responsible for this cock-up were to get their P45's, I don't think you'd see either of us shedding a tear. Anyway, that all said, it's over, we're glad, and it's time to celebrate. C'mon in everybody, the drinks are on me! Thank You. ~ Nathaniel Redd, Press Conference. High Society, Media, Politics I’m telling you, I’ve never had a hangover like I had the morning after that night at Mr. Redd’s, we couldn’t drink fast enough to keep up with him giving it away, somebody must have declared him innocent or something. Sure, he’s been giving us that spiel every night for the last three months – but I never believed it was true, just shows what I know. There were all sorts hanging out in that bar that night, minor celebrities, politicians and not a few policemen (you’re telling me that he hasn’t got a few in his back pocket out of all of this), all being sure to be seen glad-handing Redd himself, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat through the whole affair. ~ Unidentified Drunk, Mr. Redd’s bar. Legal, Police So what exactly was the evidence that cleared the Sandernacht Two, and who found it? Whilst Audax are claiming much of the credit, others have pointed out that the key evidence may have come from John Winters himself following a number of arrests made in connection with the slave auctions. Indeed, rumours abound regarding John Winters, including that his family may have been held captive prior to May, all of which have been strenuously denied. Winters is enjoying something of a revival in fortune, with many wondering whether his “mental breakdown” earlier in the year was part of a wider operation (it is reputed that he employed a similar tactic to uncover a drugs ring being run by Narcotics officers in London in the early nineties), one that may possibly be being run in conjunction with the intelligence services. High Society, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Its taken them four months to clear their names, but this week saw Nathaniel Redd and Daniel Stein both acquitted of all charges and receive a full apology for their arrest from John Winters (who it is believed, may well have launched an internal investigation into the reasons behind the arrest, although unsurprisingly he won’t comment on this). So what have they both got from this apart from an almighty legal bill courtesy of Audax? Free publicity; Mr. Redd’s seems to be operating a “free drinks if you thought we were innocent” policy, whilst Stein have used the good publicity to get additional funding for their anti-drugs measures and soup kitchens. Meanwhile, Audax are chalking up their first win on a high profile case, and if rumours are to be believed, the possibility that they may be forging links with the prosecution service. Legal, Media, Police Whilst everyone was busy watching the Sandernacht Two declare their innocence, Audax were making a much quieter announcement, publicly denying that Edward Green has any influence over the company, and that whilst some financial work has been done for him in the past, he certainly doesn’t sit on the board of directors. The announcement is in light of a five percent drop in the company’s client list after one over zealous (and presumably now fired) court reporter put two and two together and made five. Indeed, the only reason that damages aren’t being sought is that Audax are keen for legal matters to remain reported in the city and don’t want to scare away potential future publicity for them. Media, Police So, given that John Winters has given a public apology for the incorrect arrest of Nathaniel Redd and Daniel Stein, how much longer can we expect him to hold office in the city? Well, given his current arrest record of those linked to the slave auction and those involved in the resurgence of gang violence I’d say a long time. Now if he could actually figure out who really is behind Sandernacht, and make an arrest then his position would be sealed – hell, he’d be the best Chief Constable we’ve ever had round here. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media, Politics By choosing not to file for litigation, the Sandernacht Two have saved the city a potential bill in millions. Even if The Constabulary managed to defend its actions, the legal bill would be astronomical, and if it lost? Well, I wouldn’t want to pick up the tab for that, especially after legal costs and the like have been added it would likely be in double figures. u>Media, Police, Street, Underworld Just as everyone thought that everything had quietened down in the city, all hell broke has broken loose following a series of firebomb attacks against Consortium run brothels by The Daughters of the Desert. Even though The Constabulary made arrests, The Consortium retaliated with drive by attacks against family members of known Daughters members. Again, arrests were made. Then The Sandernacht Group got involved, blowing up more Consortium held brothels. More arrests followed (confirming the “three finger” theory regarding members of The Sandernacht Group), but it seems likely that there will be more violence in the near future, especially now that the two big boys of the city have become involved. So the Daughters are back? It didn’t take long for them to return to their old ways, despite assurances that they had turned legit. Indeed, many of their newly established security clients have cancelled contracts for fear that they were been taken in as part of an elaborate confidence scam (something that Aspis Security is keen to deny). The three arrested for the firebomb attacks certainly fit the typical descriptions of your average Daughter of the Desert; females of Afro-Caribbean extraction, but something isn’t quiet right about them, they lack the fire and venom that the Daughters used to have, something doesn’t quite sit right about the situation. Still, at least The Constabulary is being active about this, making arrests and keeping the streets safe. Occult, Street, Underworld You ask me (and no one does), it wasn’t the Daughters behind those attacks on brothels in Shelton – the Daughters would never have made sure that everyone could safely escape, they’re all stone cold killers. No, it looks like someone’s trying to stir up trouble between the gangs and get them all to fight it out. Who? Well just have a look at who didn’t get involved out of the names we know and the one name that jumps out is the Gambinos. So they’ve gone legit, I call bullshit, a leopard doesn’t change his spots and neither does the mafia. Sure they’re playing nice guy, propping up businesses in the north, but they’re playing an angle; I just don’t know what it is yet? ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Street, Underworld Consortium sponsored drive bys on the family of members of The Daughters of the Desert? Doesn’t sound right, sure they’ve been burning down every crack house they can find recently, but that’s some sort of misguided belief that they can clear the streets of hard drugs, but targeting none criminals? No way, they’ve got too much of the moral highroad (which, incidentally is what is holding them back in my opinion) to involve anyone who isn’t a criminal; they’ve got that old school code about them (same as the Gambinos really). Still, someone’s got a bee in their bonnet about them that’s for sure. To be firebombed once is unlucky, twice and someone is trying to tell you something! Health, Media, Police, Underworld With repeated attacks against Consortium run brothels, and the continued fall out surrounding the slave auctions there is increasing pressure for The Constabulary to clean up the city’s streets from prostitution, despite a somewhat the somewhat semi-legal status of brothels within the city. The move is being heavily backed by the city’s health authority and politicians, both of whom have commented that by turning a blind eye to the issue The Consortium has in fact endorsed events like the auction. The Constabulary have responded by closing down a couple of establishments, but with new premises being opened on an almost weekly basis it’s had little effect. Street, Underworld So the “three finger” thing with the Sandernacht Group turned out to be true, sounds pretty stupid if you ask me – especially as The Constabulary is now stopping anyone with three fingers who happens to have other gang colours on them as well. Why would a gang that has prided itself on its members remaining secret suddenly decided to make itself identifiable in such a manner, it doesn’t make sense. Of course, the other option makes as little sense as well, someone is trying to impersonate The Sandernacht Group for their own benefit, no a good plan as the last person to try that would tell you if he wasn’t still hooked up to a ventilator. Bureaucracy, Finance, Police, Politics Local councillors are to meet to discuss whether to fund pre-emptive strikes by The Constabulary against the city’s gangs in order to prevent the outbreak of a gang war. If passed the move would be unusual, in the past The Constabulary have been charged to keep the peace during times of escalation, not to facilitate the problem. Winters is apparently putting together a crack squad of detectives to deal with the problem, including it is rumoured some old union breakers that he employed to good effect in London in the eighties. Media, Police, Transport, Underworld Whilst the media focuses on gang against gang crime, the general public does not remain immune to the problems of gang crime. The Constabulary is investigating the theft of a series of petrol tankers across the city, most often from garage forecourts prior to deliveries. The thefts are thought not linked to the eco-terrorist attacks earlier in the year, the explanation that is being given most credit being that one of the city’s major players is stockpiling supplies ahead of any activity. However it has created a further headache for The Constabulary who are concerned that a tanker full of petrol could be used as a weapon of mass destruction against a multitude of targets in the city. Media, Police, Transport Remember that guy they wanted in connection with the death of Detective Richard Summers? The Constabulary found him dead in his car last week, he appeared to have lost control on a notorious stretch of the A523 – witnesses said that he had been driving erratically beforehand and had nearly caused other accidents with his dangerous overtaking manoeuvres. The Constabulary have confirmed that his fingerprints match those found on bullet casings at the scene of the shooting and that the case is now closed. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics Whilst the public focuses on the possibility of a fresh gang war, local politicians continue to argue about the fallout of the slave auctions. Only a few of the victims remain in hospital, and some who were shown to have been kidnapped have been given tickets home (following extensive questioning about their ordeal by The Constabulary), but the legal status of many of the others remains a sticking point. Many are technically illegal immigrants, but considering what they have suffered in this country, should they be allowed to stay? Media from both sides of the political divide have also become involved as well, muddying the situation further and placing further scrutiny on all involved; indeed the only people who are likely to suffer whatever the decision will be the victims, many of whom it is thought may have become involved in order to escape persecution in their country of origin. Police, University The Constabulary continues to investigate events at the slave auction, focussing their investigations on three minutes of video footage taken by arresting officers prior to the raid. Of most interest is the identities of the “twins” thought to be behind the sale. The footage shows the two of them talking at length with the buyers (all of whom it has now been confirmed were killed in the raid) and arranging for payment. More interesting is how they made their escape with events seemingly going thus; The Constabulary begin their raid and in the ensuing fire fight the “twins” enter the vehicle, which explodes approximately a minute later. However, three key frames investigated by specialists at the city’s university indicate that the door to the vehicle was opened just prior to the explosion, indicating that it was them who set the device off and escaped in the confusion. The Constabulary has confirmed that no bodies were found in the vehicle and now has photo-fit team working on creating images of the two suspects. Media, Police, Underworld John Winters continues his renaissance, making further arrests in connection with the slave auction that was uncovered in April. Winters and his team have also uncovered dog and cock fighting rings that may be connected to the same organisation, and if rumours are true, a so called “gladiator ring”. The media has shown a particular interest in the last point, with all manner of lurid and exploitative ideas of what such an endeavour may entail. Health, Media, Street An underground gladiator ring? I call bullshit – sure there’s illegal boxing and the occasional bare knuckle fight, but we try to make sure that both guys in the ring can walk away at the end of fight, anything else is just getting out of hand. Do you let the authorities would turn a blind eye to what we do if every other guy was carried away in a body bag? No, they’d be down on us like flies on shit and I don’t want that in my gym. Sure the boys are a bit rough around the edges, but that’s what makes it entertainment if you ask me. ~ Anonymous Gym Owner, Longton. Finance, Media, Police United Holdings, a small scale financial firm with no links to any criminal organisation has asked for Constabulary protection, stating that it has received “serious and disturbing” threats implementing it with the recent slave auctions uncovered last month. The Constabulary responded by launching a full investigation into the company, finally noting that the most serious crime it was connected to was that a few of its clients (who were also checked thoroughly) had cheated on last years tax returns. The Constabulary has since begun to investigate the threats, and believes that they may be linked to an illegal money laundering scheme keen to use the company as a front for its crimes. Church, Industry, Media, Police, Politics, Street Authorities have drawn a blank on the theft of two tons of meat and an industrial shredding machine last month, although the machine was subsequently recovered in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Middleport; fingerprints taken at the scene yielded no clues. Instead investigations have begun to focus on the possible involvement of White Supremacist Groups when it emerged that in a number of cases both Kosher and Halal remained untouched. Of course, what a White Supremacist Group would actually want with two tons of unprocessed meat remains unknown, but as one wag remarked “those knuckleheads sure do like their meat”. The Constabulary is asking that anyone who may possibly have been offered cut price meat from non-conventional sources to contact them, all calls will be treated in confidence. Bureaucracy, Health, Industry, Police The theft of two tons of meat last month has turned the Health and Safety Executives gaze towards the butchery industry, with a series of dawn raids uncovering all manner of practices, including unregistered meat and “alternative” sources (including it is rumoured missing pets). In a number of cases the accused were able to prove that they had been the target of sabotage, subsequent investigations indicating that they had stringent safety measures in place to prevent such occurrences. However a number of establishments have been closed in light of these investigations, as have a number of fast food outlets. Health, Industry, Underworld Local butchers have approached the trade unions amid rumours that someone may be trying to extort money from them or set up a protection racket, those that don’t agree find their premises raided by the Health and Safety Executive and all manner of infractions found. In turn, the trade unions have noted that no such racket exists and that small scale food retailers are trying to foist the blame onto the supermarkets that are keen to drive away the competition. The argument is at a stalemate at the moment, with neither side flinching. Meanwhile the inspections continue to target a variety of premises, with more closures imminent. Occult, Street There are men in the walls, I’ve seen them. They move around at night thinking that no-one can see them, but I’ve seen them plenty of times, they’re watching us, keeping tabs on what we do. What do they look like? Dust and meat, wrapped in rags, shambling along without a care in the world; I don’t know who they are but they scare me, they know when bad things are going to hide and always want to see it when it happens. ~ Unidentified Loon, Hanley Bus Station. Bureaucracy, Health, Media, Police Despite repeated requests from the media and interested parties, John Winters has refused to sign any approvals for none Constabulary officers to interview James Helmudson. Helmudson remains detained in a secure mental facility in the city, and if rumour is to be believed he may finally be beginning to feel the pressure of his incarceration. Indeed, some human rights groups have begun to question whether the intention was to drive him mad ahead of a trial in order to more easily secure a conviction, a charge that has been firmly denied by The Constabulary. Health, Occult There are strange things happening up at Penkhull Secure Institute, and I think that James Helmudson is behind all of it. There are patients in there who haven’t said any intelligible for over a decade, and yet he can hold court over all of them with no threat, something the guards have been unable to do for almost as long. And don’t give me that “he’s a calming influence” bullshit; I’ve seen these guys pumped full of tranquilisers and still able to take out a 6’10” guard without breaking a sweat. And the way he measures up walls as if figuring out what they are made of, he’s up to something and the wardens is to scared to do anything about it. Media, Occult, Police Whilst everyone is focussing on the incarceration of James Helmudson, a number of lower level members of the Unification Theorists Elect have fared less well, with three of them completing what appears to be a bizarre suicide pact. Notes found at the scene of each death (at which one victim removed his eyes, another his tongue and the other his ears; all three victims died of blood loss) indicate that they were trying to pass their power to Helmudson, although the authorities are keen to downplay this aspect. Subsequent investigations have indicated that all three had a history of previous mental illness, and that their deaths were probably the result of an increase in stress following the arrest of Helmudson. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Politics, Underworld Applications for two new casinos in the city (the tenth and eleventh respectively) have been filed with the authorities, one for the sight of a former club, the other to the north of the city in Kidsgrove. Both applications are likely to be approved, much to the concern of the anti-gambling lobby who are already concerned about the number of gambling addicts in the city.